Loves me, Loves me not
by Huntress-X
Summary: Part 5 in a series of JubileePietro story´s between myself and LostLittleGirl90. You should read the other storys first, their names you find in this.


**Loves me, Loves me not**

**By: Huntress-X**

Authors Note: This is the fifth part in a series of Jubilee/ Pietro story´s between myself and LostLittleGirl90

For parts 1 and 4 go to my page and for parts 2 and 3 go to LostLittleGirl90.

Part one: Insatiable

Part two: Easy Breezy

Part three: 30 Minutes

Part four: Poison

Part five: Loves me, Loves me not

-----------------

**Your fear it moves me. **

**Your weakness I taste. **

**I breathe you, I hate you. **

**You course through my veins. **

**And now, and now**

Jubilation Lee sighed as she put a piece of tonight's dinner in her mouth. Normally she would be one of the first ones to tell what had happened to her during the day or she would have started a conversation with one of her friends about anything and nothing. The dinner table at Xavier´s was never quiet and this night was no exception, but tonight Jubilee found herself lost in her thoughts.

And her thoughts wandered once again away from her and to the person she did not want to think about…Pietro Maximoff.

**You want me. You love me. **

**And I hate myself. **

**I need you, but I hate you. **

**'Cause I want nothing else**

Pietro Maximoff threw the paper that had been around his hamburger to the floor and sighed. The TV was on and the members of the Brotherhood were all in front of it, eating the different take-out they had ordered. Normally he would have been doing everything he could to annoy Toad and Avalanche but tonight his mind was elsewhere. And even though he did everything he could to not think of her, all he did think about was Jubilation Lee.

**And I bleed you since I've healed you. **

**Your pain escapes through me. **

**'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you**

**'Cause they say we could never be. **

**They can't see. **

After dinner Jubilee went to her room, turning down offers of movies and training sessions. She just told them she was too tired and that she had a lot of homework to catch up to. She walked into her room and locked the door and put on a CD before throwing herself on the bed.

Why did HE have to be on her mind?

Maybe because you sleep with him every chance you get her mind told her. Maybe because you actually miss him when you don't have him in bed

"Wonder what he´s doing?" She said out loud to herself. "Maybe he wants some company, not that I can go anywhere, still grounded…Because of him…"

**I know I shouldn't love you. **

**There's just too much to fake. **

**But you see me, and I feel you. **

**And I am not afraid. **

**I'm not afraid. **

Pietro didn't know how but once again he found himself outside the Xavier mansion. He looked up towards the window he knew was hers, the lights were on, she was up. A guy has needs right?

Yeah right… his mind told him. So why don't you sleep with any of the air-headed bimbos that moan after you? another sighed escaped his lips, So why do you miss her when she is not in your bed?

"Just need some god company." he mumbled to himself before he started to climb over the brick wall.

**And I bleed you since I've healed you. **

**Your pain escapes through me. **

**'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you**

**'Cause they say we could never be. **

Jubilee sat on her bed looking at her phone; she reached out for it then pulled back her hand.

She had called him many times before, just like he had called her, but still she went through this every time. She wasn't scared to call and she wasn't nervous. It was the guilt, the guilt of sleeping with the enemy's son. But when she did it, the guilt became part of the thrill.

She was just about to dial his phonenumber when she suddenly heard a knock. She put the phone down and was about to open her door when she heard a secind knock, and this time you could clearly hear that it was coming from the window.

"Bobby I swear if this is one of your jokes I´m gonna…"

She didn't finish the sentence because the minute she pulled away the curtain she just didn't know what to say. She got up on her bed that separated her from the window and hurried to opened it.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

**It seems the pain's been traded, **

**Since I pulled you through**

**And now my mind's been so jaded. **

**And I would kill myself for you. **

**I'd die for you. **

"Maybe." Pietro said and jumped inside landing next to her on the bed.

"Seems that way." Jubilee said and closed the window. "They are all here you know."

"I know. What? You think I´m afraid of the mighty X-men?" he asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Apparently not." she said. "Now what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she was glad that he had come, and that she didn't know why he was there.

"Give you a clue." he said with a cocky smile before pressing his lips against hers.

"Call me stupid, but I think I need another clue." Jubilee said when Pietro let her go, and before she knew it his lips covered hers again.

**And I bleed you since I've healed you. **

**Your pain escapes through me. **

**'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you**

**'Cause they say we could never. **

Their clothes, like always, were fast off and on the floor. Jubilee thanked God that she had locked the door before he came, because there hadn't been any time to do that. They both did their best not to make any load sounds, after all everyone who lived at the school was just a floor down.

They moved around in the bed so that half the time they didn't knew what end they were at, but that was like it always was. It was wild, fun, crazy and still somehow gentle and very good.

Somehow the thought of having sex with the enemy in her room when everyone was there was a big turn on, it's was the thought of how sinful it was and how wrong everyone would think it was.

The idea of were they where and who was there also seemed to please Pietro somehow. He got away with something big and even though they could get caught he wasn't worried, they had to get caught sometime… Cause there was one thing they both knew…and that was the fact that they weren't gonna stop.

**And I bleed you since I've healed you. **

**But I hate you, but I breathe. **

**And I see you, and I feel you. **

**And I hate you, but I'd die for you. **

**I'd die for you…**


End file.
